The Weekend
by Legacy of the Phoenix
Summary: Clark and his beautiful wife Kyla Willowbrook-Kent, due to becoming increasingly busy in their professional lives, spend a passionate weekend together. NOT connected to the Clylaverse. Rated M for sexuality.


**Kent Farm – Friday Night**

Jonathan Kent has passed away. Martha Kent is now a U.S. Senator. The only occupants of this farm is the lovely 24-year-old Kyla Willowbrook and her husband Clark Kent, whose return she eagerly awaits as she sits on the front porch. Sure enough,

WOSH! Superman descends from the sky right in front of his wife, much to her delight.

"This weekend…is all about us." He promises her with a smile.

She stands up and kisses him passionately.

WOOSH! Superman picks her up and speeds them inside the bedroom.

_Husband and wife passionately kiss as the latter removes his uniform, exposing the entirety of his incredible physique and nudity. Kyla strokes Clark's manhood until he becomes erect. _

_WOOSH! Clark removes all of his Kyla's clothes, exposing her beautiful luscious breasts and her generally perfect body._

_Clark passionately kisses her full lips, neck, breasts, and makes his way to her stomach. He holds her against the wall, her legs on his shoulders as he savors the sweet taste of her womanhood, squeezing her breasts all the while._

"_Mmm!" She moans in delight as she strokes his hair and licks her lips._

_Clark stands to his feet to kiss his wife before she prompts him against the wall. She drops to her knees and proceeds to savor the taste of her husband's manhood, rubbing his chest and abdomen all the while._

"_Huh!" He exclaims in delight, rubbing her hair._

_WOOSH! They take their love-making to their bed._

_WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! Clark makes love to Kyla from behind, gently stroking his firm manhood in and out of her moist womanhood, all the while caressing her breasts and kissing her smooth, perfect back._

"_Oh! Agh! Mmm!" Kyla moans and rolls her eyes in sheer pleasure, sitting up to allow her husband to kiss her neck and more firmly squeeze her breasts. Husband and wife again kiss passionately._

_WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! Clark increases the rate of his strokes, intensifying their pleasure._

"_Oh! Oh! Oh! Agh!" The young couple finally reach their climax and could not be anymore satisfied with the endeavor. Clark lays on his back as Kyla rests her head and hand on his chest, her leg being across his abdomen._

Clark and Kyla kiss passionately and lock eyes in absolute love.

"Only two more days of this…then it's back to work. For both of us." Kyla points out.

"Then, we'll take it slow." Clark suggests.

"Not too slow, I hope." Kyla grabs his face and kisses him passionately.

Indeed, husband and wife spend much time together the next couple of days. Each consummation more pleasurable than the last.

* * *

**Saturday Night**

_WOMP! WOMP! WOMP! WOMP! On their bed, Kyla rides her husband, the two holding hands all throughout. Clark sits up to kiss his wife's breasts, much to her delight. She keeps his head in the middle of them, to his own delight._

_She pushes him onto his back, placing a hand on his chest and the other on his face._

"_Mmm!" She bends down to kiss him passionately, holding face in her hands._

"_Oh! Oh! Agh! Ogh! Agh!" Husband and wife reach their climax. They spoon and caress under the sheets in satisfaction._

* * *

**Sunday Night**

_This night, being the last, is the most special. On the bed, a nude Kyla rubs her beautiful, luscious body in oil. She smiles in deep delight when Clark walks in from the bathroom, himself naked and erect. _

_He kisses her passionately once on the bed and has her lay on her back, holding her legs as he again savors the sweet taste of his wife's womanhood._

"_Mmm! Mmm! Oh!" Kyla moans in deep pleasure, rolling her eyes and licking her lips as she rubs Clark's hair. The young married couple hold hands all throughout until she climaxes for the first time._

_She kisses him passionately before she has him remain on his knees on the bed, holding his waist as she savors the taste of her husband's manhood. _

"_Mmm. Oh! Oh!" He moans in delight, rubbing and kissing her smooth, perfect back._

_WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! Clark lays his body fully atop of Kyla's, kissing her lips, neck, and breasts as he strokes in and out of her moist womanhood, intensifying every second._

"_Mmm! Oh! Oh!" Kyla rubs her husband's hair and digs her nails into his back._

_WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! Their love-making deepens with each stroke. _

"_Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Agh!" Husband and wife climax yet again. He kisses her passionately and lovingly as he lays on his back. She lays atop his body and kisses his chest as they fall asleep together._

* * *

**Monday Morning**

Clark, his hair being flatter in addition to wearing a flannel suit and a pair of black-rimmed glasses, has taken Kyla to the Metropolis Airport so that she does not miss her flight. Husband and wife passionately kiss as a temporary goodbye.

"Don't work too hard…Naman." Kyla kisses him one last time.

"Double for you." Clark kisses her back.

They part ways for now.

* * *

**Daily Planet - That Same Morning**

Clark is at his desk working on a story concerning police corruption when,

"Hey, Clark. Guess what I got stuck with." His co-worker, Lois Lane, shows him a sheet of paper that indicates that she will doing a story on an archeological dig in New Mexico.

"I'll warn her you're coming." Clark jokes, disguising his voice from that of his alter-ego's.

"Don't get mad. Get glad…for me." Lois smugly walks away.

Clark rolls his eyes, but before he could resume his work,

"_Agh! Help! Ragh!" _He hears trouble across town. He gets up and undoes his shirt when no one is looking.

* * *

**New Mexico – Later that day**

Kyla is with a team of archeologists, being an archeological assistant herself. As she waits for her employer to see her in his work tent, she looks at the TV, which has live coverage of Superman saving 12 people from a burning building. She smiles in pride of her husband before,

"Kyla!" Her superior, Dr. Hines, walks up to her, "Hey! What'd you find?"

"Something big." Kyla replies.

"Just what I wanted to hear." She suddenly arrives and introduces herself, "Lois Lane. Daily Planet."

"Come with me." Kyla casually replies, her husband warning her of her arrival as promised. She leads both her and Hines to the site. She briefly looks back at the TV at her husband, who shakes hands with the firefighters. She displays a longing smile, already lamenting their romantic weekend.


End file.
